intothedarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Member Timeline
(The following is a timeline of when every Club Member made their first appearance from Oldest to Newest Members, Members in Bold are the ones currently who are active players, as far as we are aware) # Thom Raley - 17th September 2015 - The House on McKinley Blvd # Jef Wilkins - 17th September 2015 - The House on McKinley Blvd # Cory Heistad - 17th September 2015 - The House on McKinley Blvd # Troy Wheeldreyer - 17th September 2015 - The House on McKinley Blvd # Patrick Misiak - 17th September 2015 - The House on McKinley Blvd # Kim Smeltzer - 17th September 2015 - The House on McKinley Blvd # Thomas McKean - 15th October 2015 - That Damned House # Darvin Martin - 15th October 2015 - That Damned House # Wayne Worthy - 10th December 2015 - Mister Corbitt # Riley Kveton - 10th December 2015 - Mister Corbitt # Michael Connor - 10th December 2015 - Mister Corbitt # Richard Hawkins - 10th December 2015 - Mister Corbitt # Robert Dosdourian - 1st April 2016 - The Land Down Under # Gunter Rund - 1st April 2016 - The Land Down Under # Eric Misner - 24th June 2016 - Canis Mysterium # Mikey Hadden - 9th July 2016 - Freakshow # Mick Swann - 27th August 2016 - The Derelict # Simon Ward - 9th October 2016 - Open Casket # Jerry Bryant -11th October 2016 - Open Casket (2) # Sean Liddle - 4th November 2016 - Crimson Letters # Greg Malcolm - 19th January 2017 - What Goes Around # Quinn Skudlarska - 4th February 2017 - The Migration # Jason Smith - 4th March 2017 - In Dreams # Juan Rosanski - 4th March 2017 - In Dreams # Oscar Rios - 18th March 2017 - Ghosts of Iron Mountain # Maggie Darcy - 15th April 2017 - Dockside Dogs V2 # Gen Colter - 15th April 2017 - Dockside Dogs V2 # Lucas Glasshower -25th June 2017 - Lover in the Ice # Ciaran Murphy - 29th June 2017 - Paper Chase # Andrew Ostman - 29th June 2017 - Paper Chase # Jeff Beck - 22nd July 2017 - The Secret of Lake Swindon # Kirt LeBlanc - 28th July 2017 - Finger Biter # Levi Carlston - 28th July 2017 - Finger Biter # Ken Trench - 11th August 2017 - Ladybug # Seth Skorkowsky - 11th August 2017 - Ladybug # Vasil Khiznjak - 23rd August 2017 - Winter's Heart # Tyler Hudak -1st September 2017 - The Seventh Circle # Janyce Hill - 9th September 2017 - A Trick of the Light # Steve Hill - 9th September 2017 - A Trick of the LIght # Joshua Mauro -5th October 2017 - DG: Recovery Mission # Josh Houk - 15th October 2017 - Suicide Hour # Kevin Rolfe - 26th October 2017 - The Necropolis V1 # Thomas Greenway - 26th October 2017 - The Necropolis V1 # Ford Fitch - 26th October 2017 - The Necropolis V1 # George Sieg - 26th October 2017 - The Necropolis V1 # Fred Carter - 15th November 2017 - The Secret of Castrenegro # David Gassaway - 1st December 2017 - The House of Sander's V1 # Maria Moneth - 2nd December 2017 - The House of Sander's V2 # Luis Freire - 2nd December 2017 - The House of Sander's V2 # Luke Stram - 2nd December 2017 - The House of Sander's V2 # Tim Hart - 30th December 2017 - Dead Boarder V1 # David Gaskin - 30th December 2017 - Dead Boarder V1 # Kevin Glazner - 24th January 2018 - Beyond the Door V1 # Loren Eason - 24th January 2018 - Beyond the Door V1 # Vinesh Ramakrishnan - 24th January 2018 - Beyond the Door V1 # Jason Melnichok - 2nd March 2018 - The Ski Trip # Mathew Sanderson - 3rd March 2018 - Intersections # Bryan White - 9th March 2018 - Gravesport University # Joseph Multari - 23rd March 2018 - Beyond the Door V2 # Aaron Vanek - 26th April 2018 - DG: Operation Einstein # Zane Fleming - 24th May 2018 - Equinox # Mike Ray - 15th June 2018 - The Necropolis V2 # Abel Vargas - 21st June 2018 - Dead Boarder V2 # Morgan Llewellyn - 7th July 2018 - A Celebration of Life # Josh Harwood - 21st July 2018 - Intruders V3 # Raymond Offord - 21st July 2018 - Intruders V3 # Darren Pawluk - 21st July 2018 - Intruders V3 # Eduardo Baker - 20th September 2018 - Delph 6 V2 # Matt Ryan - 20th September 2018 - Delph 6 V2 # Keith Craig - 3rd October 2018 - Magnum Opus # Brian Daily - 3rd October 2018 - Magnum Opus # Kara Opheim - 15th October 2018 - Dinner and a Film # CthulhuBob - 15th October 2018 - Dinner and a Film # Stuart Laipple '''- 29th November 2018 - The Curious Case of Bare Knuckle Bill # '''John Byram - 18th December 2018 - The Necropolis V3 # Cameron Seago - 18th December 2018 - The Necropolis V3 # Grant Dowell - 18th December 2018 - The Necropolis V3 # Nick King - 18th December 2018 - The Necropolis V3 # Ryan Szesney '- 5th January 2019 - White House Outhouse V1 # '''Les Bliss '- 5th January 2019 - White House Outhouse V1 # 'Marcus Leonard '- 8th May 2019 - Suicide Hour V2 # 'Bill Riggle '- 6th June 2019 - The Dare # 'Brianne Bowels '- 14th June 2019 - The Afflicted V1 # 'Dakota Davis '- 30th June 2019 - Dead Boarder V3 # 'Jon Hook '- 19th July 2019 - Fire Watch V1 # '''Ian Christianson -''' ' 17th August 2019 - Cold Warning V2 # '''John Hicks '- 17th August 2019 - Cold Warning V2 # 'John Lunman '- 17th August 2019 - Cold Warning V2 # 'Michael Rodriguez '- 17th August 2019 - Cold Warning V2 # 'Harish Rao '- 16th September 2019 - Paper Chase V2 # 'Magne Bondall '- 16th September 2019 - Paper Chase V2 # 'Mathew Corley '- 16th September 2019 - Paper Chase V2